<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay away frm my bby by 247thinkingaboutyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692076">stay away frm my bby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/247thinkingaboutyou/pseuds/247thinkingaboutyou'>247thinkingaboutyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Feminization, M/M, Mentions of Sora’s Secret Side Job, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, heed the tags plz do that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/247thinkingaboutyou/pseuds/247thinkingaboutyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“keep you here, my dear sweetheart. never leave, never depart.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yozora/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay away frm my bby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um so i don’t know what this is i just went with it. sora’s outfit is totally inspired by mint....... what else..oh yeah this is unedited and just thrown all together im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> i never thought<br/></em> <em> he’d mean this much <br/></em> <em>there’s a difference between this lover<br/></em> <em>and lust</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The hazy blue lights that danced over rhythmic bodies, crinkled plastic cups filled with hard alcohol, and rolling paper with dusts of weed on sticky tables...it was all a sight for Sora’s eyes. He’s been to clubs a few times, but being as he was the sort where’d he take a skating rink and glitter pop music anyday, this was a culture shock. He blinked, feeling Namine’s arm circle around his waist and he looked at her, seeing her light smile blue and dim under the lights.</p><p>“We just got here and you already look like you want to leave. Do you?” </p><p>And before he could answer, Kairi moved close, lip gloss in her hand. She was raising it to Sora’s lips. </p><p>“Of course he doesn’t. Sora’s not a wuss. Open your lips, Sora.”</p><p>“It would be a shame, getting all dolled up for nothing,” Namine pressed her cheek on his naked shoulder, “You look so pretty, Sora. So pretty.”</p><p>Sora could only dart his eyes back and forth at his friends as Kairi reapplied the gloss expertly to his lips. When she was done, giving him a satisfied smile, she turned to get her cup back from the table beside them. Sora could only look down at his, still full.</p><p>“I never been to this club before,” he said, almost too quietly, “I’m nervous.”</p><p>“No need to be.” Namine said, still close. “We’re right here, Sora.”</p><p>“What’d he say?” </p><p>“He said he feels nervous.”</p><p>Kairi raised her brows at him and Sora gave her sheepish smile. She gave him the usual what-to-do-with-you eyes soon after.</p><p>“When have I known you to be nervous, Sora? Not even making married men beg for your livestreams makes you nervous, but a small little club? Really?”</p><p>“Might be a little too mean there.” Namine said and Sora shook his head at that, cheeks a little burned. </p><p>“No, Kairi’s right. I’m being stupid.”</p><p>“A good friend is laying it out like it is,” Kairi said with a grin, and Sora grinned back at her, quick, “Now drink up.”</p><p>Namine giggled as Sora listened to Kairi as if she gave an order, throwing his head back with a long heavy swallow of the hard alcohol. Some dribbled down his chin and down his neck, Kairi being quick to get a napkin to wipe it before it soaked his pink halter top.</p><p>“You’re going to get your outfit all dirty!”</p><p>His throat burned, and Sora scrunched his eyes, feeling the dryness of the tissue at the corner of his lips. “Did it get on my skirt?” He mumbled, a little raspy.</p><p>“He does know I can’t hear a word he’s saying with all this music, right?”</p><p>Namine giggled some more, taking the cup from his hands. “No, Sora. Your skirt is just fine, but that’s enough for now.”</p><p>He blinked blearily, just as Namine leaned away from him to put his drink at the table. Kairi just finished drying him up and Sora took the chance to look down on himself. His pink, glittery halter top was still dry and perfect, and his aqua-colored skirt was still unblemished, opposite of what he feared. He smiled cutely, flattening his outfit with a breath of relief. It hit him back, smelling purely of vodka.</p><p>“I’m going to get some water,” Namine said, “Need anything you two?”</p><p>“I’m coming with! I want to talk to that cute bartender again.”</p><p>“Sora, keep our table, okay?” Namine said and Kairi winked at him. </p><p>“Don’t let some guy try it with you, okaaay?”</p><p>“As if!” Sora crossed his arms, pouting, “Kairi, do you have to go?”</p><p>“Have you seen the way he looked at me? Sora. C’mon.”</p><p>“Oh I know,” Sora looked to the side, a little dejected, “But don’t take so long.”</p><p>He barely heard her <em> mhm </em>, watching them hold hands as they went back to the dance floor and weave through the crowd to the bar. He knew they both would take long, the bar being packed as it was when they came in, and so Sora hugged himself, sitting down at their table and beside their purses and bags. It was good for them to have chosen a table a little a way from the crowd and dance floor, but anyone could still see him sitting there alone. The thought came just as a drunken wave from the vodka hit him.</p><p>Sora parted his lips, eyes starting to glaze. </p><p> </p><p>%</p><p> </p><p>Even in ten minutes, Namine and Kairi hadn’t come. Sora, by that point, had gotten up, beginning to sway to the music in flushed tanned skin and all-too friendly glossy lips, mouthing the words to songs he’s heard over and over on the radio. He felt so good, all too free. Maybe a little sweaty, dizzy, but he felt good. He didn’t want it to end, and in the exhilaration and buzz, he leaned seductively over, to no one, arching his back as he bent to lift his cup from the table. It was half full, and Sora took another deep swallow of the burning drink, no ice to dissolve the later ache.</p><p>After that, he felt high. Dancing on clouds that were actually gleaming, black marble floors and grinning happily to no one, shouting at the DJ all the way across the club for his sick beats. It wasn’t any wonder, to anyone, that Sora would miss someone walking directly up to him, watching him for a moment before making their presence obvious. </p><p>Sora’s eyes were closed, and they snapped open at the feel of someone’s deft fingers tug on his chin.</p><p>“You’re drunk.” Yozora said, and Sora could only wince up at heterochromatic eyes searching him. “Do you remember me?”</p><p>Sora did, and although it was a while ago, he bit his lip in sudden shyness. He didn’t forget the way his heart had sped up, meeting Yozora for the first time in a gathering of friends some months back. He hadn’t missed the way Yozora watched him, quiet and with something Sora couldn’t quite place. </p><p>He had the same look now, staring down at him. He dropped his hand, and Sora quickly raised his own in a foolish effort to cover himself. He hadn’t been dressed like this when they met. </p><p>“Don’t.” Yozora said.</p><p>Sora trailed his eyes up at him, confused. “Huh?”</p><p>Yozora looked pointedly at what he was doing. Sora could only flush further.</p><p>“Oh--um, I know, this is kinda silly...I’m not usually dressed like this--”</p><p>Yozora looked to the side, looking absolutely bored at his obvious jest. It made Sora freeze, embarrassment being an understatement of a word. He’s already seen through him so quickly...Sora didn’t know whether it scared or excited him. </p><p>“You’re here alone?” Yozora said, eyes on Kairi and Namine’s purses. “Friends?”</p><p>“They went to get drinks. I’m waiting for them.”</p><p>Yozora gave a curt nod at that, and Sora watched his jaw flex under the heavy blue lighting of the club. His heart leapt to his throat at the sight.</p><p>“Wh--what about you?” He asked without thinking. “Are you here with friends?”</p><p>Yozora looked at him. “No. I came here for you.”</p><p>He said it so calmly and bluntly, Sora’s breath hitched in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes in slight confusion and Yozora only continued boring his eyes to his, such in a way that was hypnotic and made Sora’s legs jelly.</p><p>“You don’t really say jokes well.” He could only say. Yozara raised his brows before sliding into a slight smile. </p><p>“Should I apologize?”</p><p>“Just fix your sarcasm and you’ll be ok, I think.” Sora said seriously. Yozora let out of a huff, his smile deepening. “If you need a table, you and your friends could join us here.”</p><p>“No. That’s not necessary.” </p><p>“Oh.” Sora slumped his shoulders at that. “Already got one?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Yozora looked over in the direction of the private VIP rooms, tinted glass marking their difference. “I came here to get you, actually.”</p><p>Sora started, parting his glossy lips. “What?”</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>“You weren’t kidding?”</p><p>Yozora tucked his hands in his pockets, eyes staring right down at Sora as he took a step closer to him. If Sora wasn’t already drunk, he was absolutely sure he would turn around and hide his face in shyness. Yozora was too handsome, and tall, and just everything Sora’s little heart could dare to dream of if someone asked him what was his type. </p><p>“I want to talk to you about something.” Yozora said, his deep voice making Sora’s heart pound. “Come upstairs with me.”</p><p>Sora stared up at him, not even thinking about it for a second.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>%</p><p> </p><p>There was no one in the small room, something that took Sora for surprise. Yozora saw it in his face quietly, offering no comment, and just shut the door behind them with an audible click. Even with the steady drum and thrum of the music downstairs, Sora felt the room to be some level of soundproof. Or maybe he was too drunk to understand anything anymore. He couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Wh—where are your friends?” Sora said, crossing his arms. “You said you guys had your own room.”</p><p>Yozora, again, said nothing. He crossed to the long sofas, taking a seat and settling a leg over the low table in front of it. Sora watched him, his palms growing sweaty. </p><p>“Well?” Yozora finally spoke. “Sit.”</p><p>“But—“</p><p>“I said I need to talk to you. I won’t have my friends around if I need to, would I?” The tone was cut and terse. “Sit.”</p><p>Sora smoothened his lips, crossing his arms tighter as he looked at the very edge of the couch. Something just didn’t feel right, and he didn’t want to stay too long. Kairi and Namine were probably almost back and wondering where’d he was.</p><p>He took a seat then, at the thought. Yozora watched him and Sora looked at him with an easy blush.</p><p>“Wh—What is it then?”</p><p>“You’re far.” </p><p>Sora started at that. “Well.”</p><p>Yozora quirked his lips. “You’re acting just like that day I met you. Wouldn’t get close—“</p><p>Sora swallowed, watching as Yozora unfolded his leg, setting it down, and then, easily enough, slid to Sora’s side, cutting the gap between them to nothing. He stared, wide-eyed. </p><p>“Only if I made the move first.” Yozora finished. “Are you like this with everyone?”</p><p>“Huh?” Sora could only say. He sounded so small because he felt small. With Yozora’s broad shoulders and tall frame, Sora felt himself dwarved just by the cool eyes looking down at him. “What—what do you mean?” </p><p>“Nevermind.”</p><p>Yozora leaned back in his seat, readjusting his leg back on the table. Sora could only sit and watch him let his head fall back, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, about to speak again.</p><p>Sora cut him off before he did.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted to talk about?” </p><p>Yozora stared up at the ceiling, unmoving. Sora watched him, wrestling his fingers in his lap. “Because if it is...I don’t really understand.”</p><p>“You can’t be that dense.” </p><p>Sora stilled, Yozora still not looking at him. “I know you aren’t. Don’t pretend to be.” </p><p>“I’m not pretending to be anything. You seem to know me just by meeting me only twice.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Yozora slid his eyes to him just as Sora raised his brows at him in surprise. “Would it bother you if I said I did?”</p><p>Before Sora could answer, Yozora laced his fingers on his lap, still watching him with his head back, but now with a smile sweet on his lips, almost spurned by nostalgia or some sort. It made Yozora’s heterochromatic eyes look warm. </p><p>And it made Sora cross his legs unconsciously. Yozora was good looking. It made him uneasy.</p><p>“I’ve seen you.” Yozora murmured. “Men pay to see you smile as you say their name.” Sora felt his stomach suddenly very light. “For a strip-tease, how much is it, Sora?”</p><p>His lips moved on their own. Damage control. “I don’t know what you’re talking—“</p><p>Yozora looked away boredly. “Stop.”</p><p>Sora felt his eyes burn and another drunken wave assault him. </p><p>“Did you—did you bring me up here just so you can judge me?”</p><p>“What.” Yozora looked annoyed in disbelief. “So you are dense. I’m sorry for believing otherwise.” </p><p>Sora let out a strangled sort of noise, and he realized he was reacting to feeling the room slightly shift and the whole swerve of the conversation. He couldn’t keep up. He just didn’t understand Yozora at all. </p><p>“Hey,” he attempted to smile, “Can we talk about something else? I need to go soon, my friends…”</p><p>He reached a hand, settling it on Yozora’s lap. He felt the thigh immediately tense and Sora, drunkenly, watched as Yozora’s hand moved to hold his own. He laced their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze. Sora blinked through his fringe as he stared down at it. </p><p>“Drink with me. Before you go.” Yozora said by his ear. Sora didn’t even notice him lean close. Be it him being drunk or not doing well with really good looking men, Sora could only nod and give a shy drunken smile. </p><p>“Not too much though, okay?” He felt Yozora’s cheek against his own and for a second, a giddiness came over him. “You’re too, too close!”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Yozora stayed where he was, if anything, pressing a bit closer. “Do you hate it?”</p><p>Sora was faintly aware of his growing a little hard in his skirt. He loved it. He tried to shift his legs, laughing it off.</p><p>“That’s a weird question. C’mon, can we drink now?”</p><p>Yozora paused before withdrawing and Sora felt confused at the quick need to pull him back close again. He watched Yozora’s fix himself so that he could set up their drinks at the table, and maybe, because of the lighting, Sora could see a slight tent in his pants. But maybe it was the lighting, casting an unnecessary shadow.</p><p>Sora fidgeted, bunching his skirt in his hands.</p><p>“Yozora?”</p><p>“Yes?” Sounds of ice clinking against glass.</p><p>“Do you...like me?”</p><p>Yozora continued on pouring them a drink. “If you ask, then you know.”</p><p>Sora was too drunk to understand the response, so he settled slumping back in his seat, his skirt hitching up a bit and revealing his thighs. He felt hot, so the sudden cool air was welcome.</p><p>“Here.” Yozora said to him, passing him a glass. Sora took it quickly, much eager at the fact it had ice. “Not even going to ask me what it is?”</p><p>“I trust you.” Sora said offhandedly, holding the glass with both hands. “Though you kinda gave me too much…”</p><p>Yozora threw him an indescribable smile and it reached his eyes. “That would be the ice.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sora felt a little embarrassed. “Duh.”</p><p>And so he drank some, tasting the cool and bitter, yet familiar tang of vodka. Although this time it was much stronger in taste, it went down much more smoothly. Sora blinked, hazy and feeling the cool liquid go down his throat. His body enflamed but quickly lulled to a chill, and he giggled, handing the glass back to Yozora.</p><p>“That was pretty good.” He felt the glass slip from his fingers before Yozora could take it. “Whoops.”</p><p>Being the floor in the VIP room was lush with carpet, it was saved. Yozora merely picked it up and set it on the table as Sora suddenly shifted in his seat, bringing his legs up on the couch and using all his weight to lean on Yozora’s side.</p><p>“I thought that cup was a goner! How did you catch it so fast?”</p><p>Yozora was quiet, quick to take a sip of his own drink. </p><p>Sora watched him with an annoyed blink, pouting at being ignored. “You’re...you’re so mean.”</p><p>Yozora paused from taking another sip and gave Sora a glance. </p><p>“I’m waiting for it to take effect.”</p><p>Sora scrunched his brows, tilting his head to meet Yozora’s eyes. “What? What are you talking about? Can you speak like, y’know, no offense...<em>regular</em>?”</p><p>Yozora raised a brow at him and was about to go back to his drink until Sora took his face with a hand, squeezing his cheeks with a seductive pout in tow.</p><p>“If you like me, kiss me right now,” Yozora stared at him wide-eyed, face pudged comically. Sora stared back at him for a moment, looking almost bewildered at himself, before quickly letting him go. He felt so flustered, all over the place. One strand of his top slid off his shoulder as he rose, “Um, I’m just kidding! I should go look for Kairi—“</p><p>Dizzy.</p><p>His vision blacked out, just for a second. Like a light switch flicking off so suddenly. Revulsion flared at the pit of his stomach and Sora felt his body fall forward, hard and fast.</p><p>Yozora caught him with ease.</p><p>“...That’s something you don’t even have to tell me.” Sora heard him mutter. He didn’t even have the strength to open his eyes (when had he closed them?), and his mouth was so hard to move, much less his tongue.</p><p>“Still. I’ll give you what you asked.”</p><p>And he felt Yozora lean forward, kissing his numb lips. </p><p> </p><p>%</p><p> </p><p>It took him time to come to. </p><p>He cracked open his eyes, faintly feeling his mouth already parted and dry. There was a wetness around it, as if he licked it in his sleep, and Sora scrunched his brows, feeling he still couldn’t move.</p><p>Though, he was already moving. </p><p>He was sitting on someone’s lap. Felt his skirt hitched up, his chest bare, no fabric against it, and Sora blinked druggedly as his nose hit against the person’s shoulder, his head lolling forward again.</p><p>He didn’t know what was happening.</p><p>His bare legs were spread on either side on this person’s lap, and he felt sticky, right at his bottom and—oh. Hot skin, heat and hardness, it just felt all too molten and burning—Sora felt a moan leave through his lips, mouth still unmoving. </p><p>He was feeling the large head of someone’s cock stretch him as they pulled out slightly, and Sora blinked in pleasure. <em>Yozora.</em></p><p>A tight grip at his small waist, and  Sora felt his body be pushed back down, the cock burying in him to the hilt, and he scrunched his eyes with such force, his lips silently opened wide, facial muscles remembering how to move. White, he could only see white now.</p><p>Yozora grunted right into his neck, short breaths leaving him as he gave quick chaste kisses to Sora’s jaw, hugging him closer and tighter as he rose his hips to Sora’s limp body, his cock sliding wetly in and out with the easiness of lubricant and his precum. Sora’s feet were propped at his knees, letting Yozora thrust the deepest he could go, and he moaned deeply, his cock wrapped so tightly in Sora he could feel the thrum and beginning of Sora’s orgasm. Yozora furrowed his brows helplessly, biting down on the boy’s neck, the tanned skin littered with already some blooming hickies, and faintly, he felt Sora’s shoulders tense. His cock pulsed almost painfully now, feeling Sora starting to regain motor control.</p><p>“Hey—,” Yozora panted, ducking his head to take Sora’s lips, tongue darting to slide against his. Sora barely could move his own back, but he opened his eyes, watching Yozora look absolutely lost in mind-numbing pleasure. He looked so different, with his fringe sweaty and brows knitted, jaw set hard—it made Sora’s dick bob at the sight, and distantly, he felt that the dribbles of precum from when he was passed out earlier had coated him, making his dick into a red, sticky oversensitive mess. Had he come already? Sora didn’t know. He absently slid his tongue into Yozora’s mouth, unaware at the fact he could move it a lot easier now. And his arms, limp they were once at his sides, were now moving slightly upward to loop around Yozora’s neck.</p><p>“Yo—Yozora…”</p><p>Hearing his name slip through Sora’s lips, Yozora grit his teeth, feeling every ridge of Sora’s tight ass hole more pronounced, sucking him and pulling him in deeper. Sora whined a bit fearfully then, the thrusts getting more erratic and the buildup in the pit of his stomach growing hotter and hotter. He didn’t even flinch when Yozora took his mouth by force, wet lips and tongue once again sliding and melding against his, and there it was—the jerky thrusts, the loss of rhythm and Yozora cheek pressed tightly against his own—</p><p>Sora felt a panic, just as his stomach felt an unbridled heat—</p><p>“Not--not in me, Yo--Yozora--“</p><p>Yozora kissed him hard and Sora felt the beads of blood on his lips before they came.</p><p> </p><p>%</p><p> </p><p>He felt dirty. </p><p>A pool of cum was in between his legs as he laid on his back, his chest still rising and falling like he’d run a marathon. Sora faintly registered he had cum on his chest and somehow on his chin, most likely being his own, and it had dried up, pulling his skin taut. He continued to stare up at the ceiling, dirty, in a ruined rumpled up skirt. It was at this point that tears began to slide down to the sides of his face. He didn’t make a sound. He just laid there, the ceiling looking back at him in severe judgment, as if everyone he had ever known was behind it, watching him. It was a split moment of madness, that thought. </p><p>Yozora touched him, hand on his ankle.</p><p>“You’re mine.” He said. “Do you understand?”</p><p>Sora slowly trailed his eyes down at him, feeling a faint ache on his lids. Yozora stared back at him, his own clothes rumpled but still in place. On his neck there he was a hickey or two, and Sora could only blink, wondering when’d that happen.</p><p>He opened his lips and...nothing came out.</p><p>And nothing else continued to come out, as Yozora left and came back with wipes to clean him. His limbs still felt like noodle for the most part, but he did squirm and shift at every lick and swipe of tongue Yozora gave, cleaning up his dick to hardness. It didn’t take long for Sora to cum again, toes curling and legs crossing as he moaned, high pitch and all.</p><p>Yozora could only kiss his sensitive head, muttering another, “Mine,” for Sora to hear, and at this point, he believed it.</p><p>When wiping him properly clean was done, Yozora sat him up, taking his lips for a kiss. Sora kissed him easily enough, and their tongues met one more time, making Sora scrunch his eyes, overloaded in his senses. Yozora felt too good. Everything felt too good. And maybe he’d been crying because of how good everything felt—that maybe enjoying all of it was bad, maybe he wasn’t supposed to—</p><p>They pulled apart when he started shivering, and Yozora stood up, shrugging off his jacket.</p><p>“I can hear you.” Yozora said, putting it over Sora’s small shoulders. “You think too loud.”</p><p>Sora looked down at his thighs, hesitating for a moment before looking up again. Yozora watched him, waiting for a response back of some sort.  </p><p>And he did give it. Leaning his body against his, Sora nuzzled Yozora’s collarbone, letting his eyes fall into a tired slumber. And in his sleep, he barely registered his own lips moving, making finally a sound.</p><p>“Mine.” He mumbled sleepily.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> i’ll keep him here, <br/></em> <em>whatever the cost<br/></em> <em>it’s not like i’m a greedy boy,<br/></em> <em>at all</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>o yeah fic was kinda inspired by ‘stay away from my baby’ by banes world. good song . plz listen when y’all get a chance</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>